This disclosure relates generally to display devices, in particular to reducing a screen door effect for display devices.
Electronic displays include a plurality of pixels, which may each include a plurality of sub-pixels (e.g., a red sub-pixel, a green sub-pixel, etc.). Arrangement of individual sub-pixels may affect the appearance and performance of an electronic display device. A sub-pixel includes both an emission (i.e., active) area and a non-emission (i.e., non-active) area, and the fill factor of the sub-pixel describes the ratio of light emission area versus total area of the sub-pixel. The non-emission areas thus limit the fill factor of each sub-pixel. Additionally, some arrangements of sub-pixels may increase fixed pattern noise under certain conditions. For example, magnification of a pixel may result in non-emission areas between individual sub-pixels of the pixel becoming visible to the user, resulting in a “screen door” pattern (i.e., an increase in fixed pattern noise) in an image presented to a user. Such a phenomena is known as a screen door effect, in which the non-emission areas separating subpixels of a display device become visible in the displayed image.
Head-mounted displays (HMDs) can include an electronic display. HMDs may also include optics to magnify images from the electronic display to increase a field of view to a user. Thus, HMDs with display devices may have problems with a screen door effect, in which non-active areas separating subpixels or pixels of a display device become visible in the displayed image.